User talk:Azure Lagia
Monster Hunter Wiki The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * If u wanna leave a message. Re: BEDJ guide deletion Listen pal, you don't actually think I'm going to listen to your warnings, right? Or any of the other admins? We make the rules here, you don't. Get that into your head really well. Oh and you want to know why the guide is worthless? Because THIS is basically the guide: BEDJ Farming Guide *Fight a HR9 "true" Elder Dragon, which is either a Kushala Daora, Chameleos or a Teostra. *Break their horns for an additional chance to get it in the rewards. *Cut their tails for an additional chance to carve it. *Gather their shiny drops as they also drop them with the same % as the carves/break rewards. Quick Information overview: *BEDJs are carved from both the body and the tail, can be dropped and are, if obtained in the rewards, always the first items to be listed if it is not the break reward. *BEDJs are purple in color and look identical to Chameleos Jewels, which can sometimes lead to confusion when fighting a Chameleos. Hence, if the first few items during a chameleos or any other true ED quest are purple and have a jewel icon you know that it is a BEDJ. *You need approximately 74 BEDJs in Unite to make all the gear that needs them. ^ Are you actually going to try convince me the above is worthy of having its own page? Don't make me laugh. -_- It's not a guide, it is pure common sense. If you'd write a guide about how to fight those Elders and would include a quick overview of how the chances to get BEDJs can be maximized then I'm ok with it but really, your original concept of a guide is just as good as a "Gravios Brainstem Guide". I'm not trying to be mean but you've got to understand that an actual guide does not involve just 1 item. Oh and for the record, I actually farmed those 74 BEDJs... Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC)